The Pursuit Of The Naked Truth
by Leasbian
Summary: She wasn't sure of the rules for best friends, and she was sure these were in them. No sexual encounters. Because it would complicate things, right? Just thinking about it complicated things and confused the hell out of Maura. It's a one-shot. And yup, there's sex.


**Who loves you? Mama Lea loves you. So, here's some sex. Enjoy it. Or whatever. I don't like the way FF formats things. It's the most irritating thing to look at. So, if you're interested and like me, you can either go to and enter the ID for this story and download it but the format is just the same. Or you can go to kvisit(.)com/Sz9_3AQ and download it and read it like it's an actual story. **

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles fitted her robe just right around her waist as she heard the door of her home open and close. _I hope that's her_. She thought to herself as she lit the candles for the evening. When Jane yelled something about Maura leaving the door unlocked, she knew it couldn't be anyone else. The honey blonde brushed her hair behind her ears before clearing her throat. She knew the brunette would be on edge. She also knew that the brunette desperately needed this. Could she be the one to give it to her? She normally didn't condone such activities for coworkers but how could she let her best friend suffer so dearly? The honey blonde paced her bedroom, waiting for the courage to go confront her best friend. She wasn't sure of the rules for best friends, and she was sure these were in them. No sexual encounters. Because it would complicate things, right? Just thinking about it complicated things and confused the hell out of Maura. She was about to blur the line between best friends and lovers. No, she wasn't going to blur it; she was going to remove it completely. And she couldn't stop herself. Or even push herself forward. She was stuck between what she wanted and what she knew was wrong. She was just stuck.

* * *

Two Days Before.

Maura had invited Jane to lunch. It wasn't technically considered lunch, by default. While Maura performed an autopsy that Jane desperately needed to know the answers to, the Doctor forced her best friend to eat some of the take-out she'd had one of her interns run to get.

"I need to know Time of Death, Maur." The brunette groaned with an impatient sigh immediately after. "I need to know the Cause of Death, just as well."

"And I will give you your evidence, Jane." The Doctor sighed. She was pulling together all of her effort to stay patient with the Detective. She knew how on edge the brunette became when the cases went as slow as this one. It also didn't help that the honey blonde fit the victimology down to exact weight and height. "Just eat your Italian."

Jane tried to ignore seemingly innocent double entendre. "Can we just hurry this along, please?" The brunette begged, still chewing on her food. "I would like to get this guy, this century, Maura."

"You'll be lucky if you live another twenty years, Jane." She looked at the Detective. "You put yourself in more dangerous situations than any other detective, here. Statistically speaking, you'll probably end up getting yourself killed by the time you turn fifty." It was the truth. Jane needed the truth. No matter how much it scared Maura to even think of losing her best friend.

"Well, thanks." The brunette mumbled. "How much longer will this take?"

"Not long, Jane." The honey blonde spoke carefully. "If you hadn't been rushing me, I would probably be done by now. I don't work well under pressure. I thought we figured that out when dealing with Bobby Marino."

"You worked pretty well." Jane shrugged. "You saved Frankie's life."

"I only extended it long enough until the paramedics could get him to the hospital." Maura took a deep breath. "Cause of death will take lab tests. I have reason to believe that she was poisoned."

"Do you know what kind of poison?" The brunette asked. Maura shook her head. "It's torturous." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jane." The smaller woman frowned. "I don't assume."

"Yes, I know." The taller woman jumped down from the counter. "I'm going to go see if Frost found anything." The Doctor nodded.

"I'll get you the results as soon as possible." Maura promised. Jane only left without another word.

* * *

The two women hadn't spoken much since then. Jane only spoke to her when it involved anything about the case. Maura just couldn't take the brunette being upset with her any longer.

"Maur?" Jane called out. "Are you here?"

"I'll be out soon, Jane." Maura called back, trying to silently talk her out of what she was just about to do. The honey blonde took a few deep breaths before exiting her bedroom, quietly. "Where are you?" She called out, not seeing the brunette in the living area.

"Bathroom." Was all she heard. She silently waited for Jane in the kitchen. She had enough to time pour herself a glass of wine. "What's this about? What did you call me here for?"

"You've been..." The Doctor didn't know how to word her next sentence. "Very..." She thought for a moment. "Frustrated."

"...Frustrated?" Jane stared at her blankly. "Well yeah, I've been _frustrated,_ Maur. I've had three women dead in two weeks and I'm not even close to figuring out what brand of cologne the bastard likes to wear."

"Why would that be important?" Maura asked, quietly. "Oh, nevermind." Getting that it was sarcasm. She swallowed hard. "Are you so worked up because the woman share resemblance to me?"

"What?" Jane laughed, hoarsely. Her voice lacking humor. "No."

"Jane." The Doctor simply looked at her. "I've been worried when you fit victimology. I was worried when Charles Hoyt had a _special _interest in you."

"But...I'm..." The brunette tried to think of a good way to explain why she could take care of herself.

"Trained for this?" The honey blonde inquired. "You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"No, not really." The taller woman shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know how you manage a papercut when I'm not here, Maur."

"I manage just fine, thank you." The offended honey blonde defended. "Look, Jane, you've got to treat me like a member of your time. You can't treat me like a victim. I'm clearly still alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah." The brunette sighed. "Why are you dressed like that, Maur? You called me here at midnight just so you can go back to a booty call? What is it?"

Maura smiled. "_A booty call _is not what I intend on having tonight."

"Is _Ian_ back?" The brunette questioned. "Should I leave?"

"No." The honey blonde sat her glass of wine down, carefully. "Jane, why are you so protective of me? You don't protect your mother and she fits the victimology also. Maybe the weight and height is a little off, but she's fitting."

"Frankie is watching Ma." Jane informed. "I got you."

"Yes," The honey blonde walked around the island. "But, why do_ you _have me?"

"You mean why did I get stuck with you?" Jane smiled when Maura nodded. "I guess because I only trust myself to take care of you. I mean, Frankie's a good cop but he's not_ me_."

"You're sure that you can protect me better than anyone else in this entire world can?" The smaller woman stepped closer to her best friend. "Why?"

"Because you're comfortable with me." The brunette stepped away. "Because you listen to me."

"I do." Maura agreed with a nod. "You're so frustrated, Jane. You've been so busy trying to catch a serial killer and protect me at the same time. How do you manage any time taking care of yourself?"

"I don't." The brunette admitted with a slight shrug. "I don't care about me, Maur. I need to make sure that you're safe."

"The safest place for me is in your arms, Detective." Maura casually flirted. Her fingers were walking up Jane's arms. "Maybe I should take care of you."

"Maur..." Jane grabbed the honey blonde's hands. "What are you doing?"

"I want to take care of you, Jane." The smaller woman smiled. "You've been so angry. So frustrated. So on edge, recently. Please, just take your anger out on me."

"I'm not hitting you." The Detective dropped the honey blonde's hands from her own.

"That's not what I meant." Maura untied her robe. "There are other ways, Detective." She dropped the robe from her shoulders. Jane, for the life of her, tried to hold back her gasp. The Medical Examiner swayed to her bedroom. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the brunette behind her.

"Why?" Her question seemed pained. "Why now?"

"Because," Maura turned and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "I know it's what you need." Jane seemed to be in thought. The honey blonde dropped her arms and sighed. She walked around her bed to retrieve a small box she'd safely secured twenty-four hours prior. "Take your aggression out on me." She turned to the brunette, holding a harness with a rubber cock attached. "With this."

"This is crazy..." The brunette choked. "We're best friends..." She tried to think of other excuses. "You're in love with Ian...and I'm...well...you're...we're...Maura...we're..."

"We both know how we feel about each other, Jane." The honey blonde handed the harness to her best friend. "Do this for me, Jane. Give me what I want, just like you always do."

The Detective had been clenching her jaw. "I...I can't, Maur." The honey blonde only smiled, unphased. She ran her fingers along the base of the taller woman's neck, sending sensations to the brunette's core. She kissed the brunette's cheek, inching her way to the lips that she longed for. Her fingers held the brunette still as she pressed her lips against the other woman's.

Jane couldn't pull away, even if she'd wanted to. She opened her mouth slightly, giving the Doctor the invitation she'd so desperately wanted and needed. Her own fingers had a mind of their own as they wrapped around the smaller woman's waist. Pulling their centers closer to each other. She gasped when she felt just how naked the Doctor had been. It was one thing to see it. It was a wholly different thing to _feel_ it.

The smaller woman pulled away and walked around the bed. "If you think you can walk out of this bedroom, then be my guest. If you want to finally take your anger out on me, then do it. Jane, you and I both know you've been very angry with me, lately. You're angry because I don't assume, you're angry because I take my time, you're angry because I don't need you as much as you think I do. You're angry because you want me to want you but you're afraid of admitting it to even yourself. Jane, show me just how angry you are."

A sound that sounded much like a growl was elicited from the brunette as she damn near ripped her clothes off of her body. She put on the harness, trying not to look like she had no idea what she was doing. _I think I'm missing a condom_. The brunette thought to herself. _God, how do I even work this thing?_ All of her doubtful thoughts had been subsided when she looked up to see her best friend waiting for her. The honey blonde was relaxed her bed with her legs slightly parted. The brunette walked over to her waiting friend, ready to extinguish all of her frustration with the Doctor.

When their skin met, Jane couldn't help but elicit a moan that had been stuck in their throat since their first kiss. She licked her lips as the Doctor warmingly accepted her body weight.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." The Detective whispered.

"Okay." The honey blonde nodded. She knew that wouldn't be a problem. She liked a little plain mixed with her pleasure. The honey blonde could feel Jane's fingers moving down her body as the brunette's lips worked their way around her breasts. The Detective's fingers guided the rubber cock into her friend. The honey blonde gasped, not expecting the cock to as hard as it locked. She'd been wet enough, definitely wet enough, she just hadn't been ready. She'd wanted some teasing, some foreplay. The brunette wanted none of that. She wanted exactly what she'd been promised.

The brunette began pumping her hips, almost immediately. The sounds of soft music, skin hitting skin, and sharp, quiet moans from the Doctor filled the room. A small vibrating bullet had been placed against the Detective's clit from the harness. This resulted grunts from the brunette. Both women thrust against each other, only the honey blonde had been taking in most of the beating. Jane was not being delicate nor patient with the smaller woman.

She pushed as hard as she could. And Maura took just as much as she could. But it wasn't pain that made her want to stop and rethink everything. It was pain that reminded her just how much Jane loved her. Just how much she'd frustrated Jane when she wouldn't let anyone take care of her. It was something Jane needed to do. Not because it was her job. But because she loved her. Maura needed the pain to tell her that.

Jane felt the honey blonde wrap her legs around her waist. She looked down to see the Doctor staring up at her. Her moans weren't so soft anymore. They filled the room. Completely dominated the soft music. The bed quaked. The Detective wasn't going fast but she _was_ thrusting hard. And with every thrust she could see the movement in the other woman's breasts. But after a while, she got tired. She got tired of the anger. The pain in her hips. She wanted more. She wanted to _feel_ Maura. On the outside and the inside. Jane pulled away, and took the rubber cock with her.

"No," Maura begged. "Don't stop." She tried to pull the brunette back. Jane only smiled and pulled the straps of the harness. Her right hand wrapped perfectly around Maura's breast. The honey blonde's nipple poking into her palm, against her scar.

"You do need me as much as I think," Jane grunted as she ripped the harness off with her other arm. "I've never met anyone who needs me as much as you." She licked two fingers, coating them just enough. The honey blonde was still wet enough for her. This time she didn't force her way inside. She slid her fingers in very slowly. It was painstakingly slow for Maura. "You think because you've never needed anyone that what you feel for me is just your attraction. That I've somehow coerced you into thinking that you're helpless. But, I've never tried to make you feel helpless. I like your independence. I think it's one of the most attractive things about you." Maura whimpered as Jane only let her fingers lie idly. "But you still need me to protect you."

"I," Maura's breath caught when Jane drove her fingers forward. "I...don't need...protection." She choked forward.

The Detective smirked. "Really?" Her thumb rubbed the honey blonde's nipple. "Who did you call when Doyle took you? The first person you called?"

Maura's head rolled back when Jane made her stroke's deliberately slow. "You." She moaned.

"You had Frost's number." She hated bringing him up while she made love to Maura but she needed to get her point across. "You had Korsak's." Mentioning him just made her grimace. "But, you called me." Maura only arched her back in response. "Why do you think that is, Maur?" The honey blonde tried to form a response. She really did. She tried to clear her mind but it felt too good. The pace. The feel. The words. "Why?" Jane demanded.

"Because," Maura took gasped. "I _needed_ you. I needed _you_."

"And?"

"I," She grabbed the Detective's hand and pressed it harder against her breast. "I still do." She didn't care that she'd just admitted something that was so intimate. A conclusion she never thought she would come to. She just needed Jane. Now and forever. And the Detective was well aware of it. Maybe _that _was the problem. Not that Jane was under the impression that Maura needed her more than she actually did. But, that Jane _knew _Maura needed her just as much as she'd thought and Maura was so clueless.

Maura started this night thinking she could help the Detective have an epiphany. She started the night under the impression that she had everything under control. But she didn't. Jane had her wrapped around her long, Italian descent finger. Jane was the one drawing from the Medical Examiner's deepest secrets and picking the best ones. If it didn't feel so _good_, Maura would be mad at herself. Pissed, even. That Jane knew more than her about herself. But, it did feel good. It felt good to tell Jane that she needed her. And now that she'd said it once, she couldn't stop herself from saying it. Part of her used it as encouragement for Jane. To get the brunette to touch her just the way she wanted.

"I need you," Maura repeated again. "Please, I need you." Her hips moved for the perfect connection. Just the right friction. The Detective threw her leg over Maura's leg, straddling it. Her core kissed the Doctor's thigh. "Please," The honey blonde whispered again. Jane pressed her forehead against the other woman's and move her fingers. She drove them as hard as she could into the other woman. It wasn't easy, and it definitely had been better with the strap-on but this felt better. It felt good to feel Maura. To feel what she did to the other woman. To feel just how much the other woman truly needed her.

Maura's orgasm rippled through her. Tore at every corner of her body. It traveled through her like a wave. And it was trapped. Even when she'd announced her orgasm, the Detective didn't stop. The wave hit again. Travelling through her with the energy of a Tsunami. Jane finally pulled away. She laid still next to Maura. Just waiting for the other woman to retract. She expected it. _Nothing good ever lasts long. _But, Maura did the the exact opposite of what Jane had expected. She rolled into the brunette's arms. Her head resting on her chest like it was something they did every night.

"Thank you." Maura whispered. "For helping me realize my feelings."

"Thank you," Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "for letting me."

* * *

**Author's Nose: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it and you can't get enough Rizzles in bed? Let me know. I'm totally interested in posted some of the one-shots I've written as a time killer. But I won't unless people are actually interested. So let me know! Honest opinions here. Even if they make me cry.**


End file.
